


Lying by Omission

by MartianMarsipan



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Other, idk numbers are weird and im being cringe, idk what to say about this lol, mature because theres no sex in the fic but it happened and is alluded to, not preg because it isn't but if that kind of thing bothers people thought i'd warn, should mention there are brief concerns of reproduction, this is a prelude to something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartianMarsipan/pseuds/MartianMarsipan
Summary: Two and Four hook up and Four stays just a little longer.
Relationships: Four/X (Mentioned), Two/Four
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lying by Omission

“You can stay, if you want.”

Four didn’t acknowledge the number speaking to them. They picked at the threads of the blanket covering their lower half, upper half propped against the headboard of the bed they were shocked to find themself in. 

"I need to go.”

Then why wouldn’t they get up? The number's stomach turned at the thought of the walk of shame that lay ahead of them. They just wanted to savor the brief moments of post-coital regret. Two laughed beside them, a green flash of their magic, gone as soon as it appeared, left a lit cigarette between their fingers.

“It’s _your_ reputation, I guess,” 

They exhaled a puff of smoke, “But then again: your reputation could only be improved by sleeping with me.”

“Be quiet.” 

Blue hands grip at the blanket, feeling the kick at their ego, but too lost in thought to bite back. Numbers could be so cold...But that was the reason Four followed Two back to the building to begin with. Two responds by snaking an arm around Four, pulling their head into their own chest. For a brief moment, Four considered pushing them away, but they were already entrenched in the humiliation of having...relations with their rival. What was a little cuddle? 

A few moments passed in silence. Fingers running through the damp, ragged fur on Four’s chest and shoulders. Rhythmic breathing that Four rose and fell with just slightly.

How Four let this happen, they weren’t sure. They’re not a promiscuous number by any means, barely grazing the topic of intimacy itself no matter who it came to. Then they thought back to older days and realized Two's always had a way of getting under their skin.

Four thought they were finally rid of them for good, only to be roped in deeper than ever. 

...They could leave now.

The phrase rang in Four’s head. Still, they didn’t get up. 

“I missed you, you know.” 

Four glances back up at them, expression unreadable.

Two continues, “I almost wish we didn’t have to reunite like this.”

“Then we shouldn’t have.” Four grumbles.

“I like this better.” Two chuckles. 

The only response they got was a dismissive grunt and an eye roll,

“What are you going to tell your little variable friend?”

“Nothing to tell”, they quickly snapped.

Four would rather be discombobulated themselves before anyone found out about this. _Especially_ X.

It was much simpler to tell themselves this was a rare display of weakness, it would never happen again, and X would never have to know of their shameful behavior. 

“You still haven’t told him?” 

Four shuffled further under the blankets, 

“So he’s free game?” 

“No!” The strength to push them away finally came through. 

“Touchy touchy!” They throw up their hands with a laugh, 

“Don’t tempt me for another go!” 

Four scowls at them, "You're _awful_." 

Two cocks an eyebrow, putting a finger to their chin in exaggerated thought. The slight _hums_ made Four's fur bristle.

" _What? _" Four finally growled.__

__"It's just...That's not what you told me an hour ago-"_ _

__A pillow cuts them off and muffled laughter erupts,_ _

__"Come on, babe-"_ _

__"Don't call me that!"_ _

__They were already half-way to the door, audibly stomping along. They would have given Two a nasty zap, but powers were inhibited during such acts and would not be back for another couple of hours._ _

__Remembering this, Four stops at the door. Right. They would have to walk._ _

__Walk all the way back to BFB. Past all of the lost contestants, past their own contestants, past X. Slowly they turn back to Two. Who is lying on their side, one arm propping themselves up, with that horribly smug look on their face._ _

__"I could teleport you back," They said almost melodically, "But I left my button with dear X, I would have to go down and get it...but…"_ _

__Expectant silence follows the number, waiting for a response. Four rolls their eyes, crosses their arms, and taps their foot impatiently unwilling to indulge Two._ _

__Said number sighs dramatically,_ _

__"...But I don't feel like freshening up. So I'd have to go down just like this...And well if he asks-"_ _

__"You wouldn't." Comes the snarl from Four. What a rotten bastard Two could be, they were almost shocked._ _

__Almost._ _

__"Well I wouldn't say it was _you_ of course but...how many of us are there on Earth?"_ _

__Four drags their hands down their face in an effort to soothe their oncoming headache._ _

__"Besides, you can't even mask all those bitemarks right now. Sure, you could sneak but what if you got spotted?"_ _

__“Bitemarks? What bitemarks?” They demanded, horrified._ _

__“It’s not important. Just stick around for a couple of hours, no one has to know.”_ _

__Gentle magic started to pull Four back towards the bed. This time no fight was put up and Four weakly climbed back into their embrace._ _

__"You don't really have to leave, either. You can always give me your contestants-"_ _

__"No."_ _

__Two continued as if nothing had been said,_ _

__"You can stay in the hotel room, look pretty, and I'll come back every break I get."_ _

__"You're so funny, Two. Maybe you should have started a stand up routine instead of taking my show."_ _

__"Oh, like you wanted to do but also weren't good at?"_ _

__Ouch. Two shifts nervously when Four doesn't respond,_ _

__"Too far?"_ _

__"X thinks I'm good." Comes finally, barely above a whisper._ _

__Two winces a little._ _

__"You're not that bad," They awkwardly try, "If I remember anything from back then. You always made me laugh, at least."_ _

__"Mm."_ _

__They were hollow words to Four, so a hollow reply they gave. They busy themselves with gently gripping and releasing the fur on Two's chest. Silky and soft; They can feel the difference of it against their own fluffier fur grazing Two's midsection. Two's was for show, Four's was for insulation._ _

__Four paled at the reminder. Would these actions have consequences? It was unlikely, it wasn’t the season for it, but the thought made their stomach twist. Four opened their mouth to voice these concerns until they realized Two had been talking this whole time._ _

__“Next time, we can bring X up here too it’ll be fantastic-”_ _

__“No, shut up. Stop talking for five seconds; you’re insufferable.”_ _

__Perhaps they were just being anxious, what a silly thought. They can feel the obnoxious laughter from Two, they clench a fist full of Two’s fur and skin in an unsuccessful attempt to get them to stop. The response is Four being pushed back down onto the mattress, Two looming above them._ _

__“You know that won’t work on me!”_ _

__Two leans down inches from Four’s face, “If you don’t want me to talk, maybe we can do something else to help the hours pass?”_ _

__There’s that twinge in Four’s gut again. They shouldn’t, if they’re so worried about it, but they’re already in it a couple of rounds. What’s a couple more?_ _

__Besides, Four rationalizes, the likelihood of anything happening off season was low. Almost nonexistent. The exact same chances that Four had miscalculated the cycle somehow, they so carefully planned the show around it._ _

__“Whatever.” They huff in response._ _

__Not another word was spoken until darkness fell over Goiky once again. This time only Four sat awake, Two’s arms loosely wrapped around their midsection in a deep sleep. The temptation to join them was overwhelming. The exhaustion weighed on their body and the warmth of a partner and, admittedly, very comfortable beds was slowly tugging their body down to rest. Four agonizingly pulled away from the embrace and the impromptu nest of blankets, they had to go._ _

__They stood on shaky legs and summoned a few tiny sparks from their palm to test. Sure enough their powers were back, they could easily teleport to the new contest site without being spotted. They knew X was just down the hall. They should leave before there was even a chance their shameful deed would be exposed._ _

__***_ _

__Two rose the next morning, fully expecting Four to be absent, but still felt the slightest hint of disappointment when they found they truly were._ _

__…._ _

__“Four? I just got back, where are you going this late?”_ _

__Four freezes where they stand._ _

__“To prepare for the next contest, of course!” They lie._ _

__“Oh, then I’ll come, too!”_ _

__“No!”_ _

__X stops mid step suddenly frowning. Thankfully, Four couldn’t see it, and X couldn’t see the nervousness showing in Four’s demeanor._ _

__“Four. We talked about this. I want to help more.”_ _

__Four thought for a minute, it was hard to come up with a challenge on a whim with such pressure._ _

__“And...You can! I need you to uh...um.”_ _

__X’s frown deepens._ _

__“If you wanted to be alone you just needed to say so. We’ve talked about that too, Four.”_ _

__X turned back towards the contest site, the disappointment in his voice still lingering. Four almost calls out to him but he can’t know the truth. The affection between them is no secret, or at least on Four’s side. They’re not sure how X feels about them, not after everything they’d been through. The pair never breached the subject, and preferred to keep it that way. They had only just started working on rebuilding what they had, the most important thing on the list being Four’s lack of healthy communication which they had just failed at _again_. _ _

__It’s not that they don’t _want_ to tell X, Four doubts they’d be judged by him. X was the most understanding of the playground numbers, and that wasn’t saying much. Algebraliens don’t care much for the relations of others or what they get up to in their spare time. There were far more important things to worry about; like who would get to stand in one spot all day or what equation to solve._ _

__It was hard to conjure a disappointed X in their mind but it was still possible. That alone kept Four’s lips sealed._ _

__Their fur stands on end, irritation bubbling at the horrid situation they’ve found themselves in._ _

__Four turns to continue their march to their destination, each step bringing new frustration._ _

__Once BFB was over they'd stop. That's what Four told themself. They'd go back to the playground, with X if he still wanted to be with them after it all, and rejoin number society. They wouldn't have to see Two ever again, and this ordeal would be a shameful memory they recall late in the night when they couldn't fall asleep._ _

__Yes, that's exactly what would happen. Four was sure of it._ _

__So tonight they'll indulge again, and for many more nights than they'll want to admit in the weeks to come._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is a really mean take on Two and Four and not my usual but I just wanted to have a little fun. I like writing them a little less abrasive but just this Once.


End file.
